


worlds away (from home)

by alxxdnvrs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, This is largely based off of the "changing channels" episode of spn, for both of them, there's a lot of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxdnvrs/pseuds/alxxdnvrs
Summary: Mxyzptlk returns after almost 5 years since his last visit, and he's back to cause some chaos.or the one where the super friends get stuck in multiple tv shows because why not have an au for every situation.





	1. Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just gonna be the super friends going into a bunch of tv shows and movies and I find it entertaining as hell. It's also super cringey so don't say I didn't warn you. This first chapter is pretty much just me ranting about alex being batwoman. This is also the only chapter at a place that actually exists the rest will be movies/tv shows. Also thanks Emily for the title. Ok also about the sanvers engagement they got engaged a while ago but the wedding has been postponed for a while but they don't really care as long as they're together tbh.

Weekly game night had become a thing for the super friends (Winn insisted on the name and it stuck). This week, instead of a board game, the group went for a bit of a throwback with their choice. Winn had found an old Wii console at one of those used game stores, and he refurbished it for Kara. He also picked up an old copy of Mario Kart, and it was the best purchases he had ever made.

No one could've predicted it, but James was actually incredibly good at the game. He came in first in every single game. Maggie came in second almost every round, just behind James. Kara and Winn had to settle for 10th and 12th. Alex had been the smart one out of the group, and opted to just watch them all play.

After coming in last for what seemed like the billionth time, Winn finally stood up. He put his controller down on the table. Everyone put down their controllers too and gave Winn their attention. Or as much attention Maggie and James could give with a Danvers sister cuddled into their sides.

“This game has to be rigged.” Winn finally said.

“Or you just suck at it.” James rebutted. Kara was now trying not to fully laugh at her friend.

Winn put his hand up to his face as if he was going to say something, but stopped.

“See? You're just bad. Face it, Winn. You'll never be as good as me.”

“How about you shut up?” Winn shot back at James.

Maggie had detached Alex from her side, so she could fully sit up.

“Winn, how about you sit down on the couch” -she patted the spot beside her- “and I'll get you something to drink. You want anything, Alex?” Maggie asked.

“No thanks.” Maggie nodded her head and got up off the couch. She walked to the fridge and grabbed two beers. One for her and one for Winn. She closed the door and when she turned back she had to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

A blue spark was flying across the room, and Kara seemed to be the only person who knew what it was.

“Oh no. Not again,” Kara said with a sigh.

“What do you mean again?” James, Winn, and Alex all asked.

The blue light had materialized into a person, and the second it did, Maggie dropped the bottles she had been holding. The light was now a man and Kara just rolled her eyes.

“Kara Zor-El, I have returned to apologize and to try to win your heart once more.” Mxy had knocked over a vase during his transformation. He looked at the broken vase, then back around the room. “I'm sorry. I didn't know Kara would have company.”

Alex started to get up. She was ready to kick this man's ass without even knowing him. “Who the hell are you?” She asked.

“Oh, I am Mr. Mxyzptlk. I come from the 5th dimension. We must have not met last time I was here. Come to think of it, I don't recognize most people in this room,” Mxy snapped his fingers and time froze. Everything froze. The clocks in Kara's apartment had stopped. The game had stopped on the screen. Everyone had stopped breathing. Except for Winn. “You there,” -Mxyzptlk pointed to Winn- “Who are you and catch me up on what I've missed?”

Winn was scared out of his mind, but still somewhat managed to respond. “Ok, well, I'm Winn. That girl who was about to hurt you, that's Alex, and she's Kara's sister. She's engaged to the woman in the kitchen, Maggie. Oh, then Kara is currently dating James, the man on the chair next to her. She dumped Mon-El, and he kinda got lead poisoning and was sent to the Phantom Zone. I think that's it.”

“Alright then,” Mxyzptlk said and snapped his fingers. Everything started moving again.

Kara got up off the chair. “You need to go. Now.”

“Wait. Hold on. Now that I don't have to even try to think of blandsome as a worthy opponent. This is gonna be fun.” Mxyzptlk crossed the living room, so he could come face to face with James. “Ah, Mr. Olsen. So we meet again.”

“Mxyzptlk,” James said with a fake smile.

Kara looked up and was shocked. “You know each other?”

“Yeah. Sorry babe that I didn't tell you,” James said. “This guy has given Clark trouble before. I just hoped I would never have to see him again.”

Mxyzptlk smiled. “Well, we meet again. I'm fully ready to battle for Kara.”

Kara put one hand on James and another on Mxyzptlk, separating the both of them.

James backed away from Kara's hand. “I'm not gonna fight you for her. Kara can handle her own.”

“Fine we won't fight. We will, however, have some fun.” Mxyzptlk had a mischievous smirk on his face. “Kara, you will realize you belong with me, and not him.” He lifted up his hand.

“Mxy, we don't have to do this again,” Kara tried to talk him out of whatever he was going to do.

“Why not? It's time to play the roles we were born to play.” He said and snapped his fingers once more.

\---

The world had gone dark for a moment, and National City had vanished. Next thing everyone knew, was that none of them were at Kara's apartment anymore. They had all split up. Except for Kara and James. They were on some rooftop, looking over some grim city. They were also in completely different outfits, that they both had recognized. James had been sporting the Batman suit, and Kara had been wearing Wonder Woman's outfit.

“As much as I love this suit, this isn't our life. Mxy come back here,” Kara had yelled into the sky.

\---

Across the city, Alex had no clue where they were but Maggie figured out where she was pretty quickly. She saw a nameplate with the words “Captain Sawyer” on it and she knew where she was. She was sitting at her old desk, in her old office, in her old precinct, and she was in Gotham. She sighed and took out her phone to call Alex.

Alex was currently standing on a rooftop and didn't recognize anything besides the new outfit she had. Mxyzptlk had made her Batwoman, and she was pissed. She did however recognize her phone going off, and picked up.

“Hey Alex, we're in Gotham. Do you know where you are?” Maggie asked into the phone.

“I have honestly know clue,” Alex replied. “Where are you?”

“I'm back at the GCPD,” Maggie said.

“Why would Mxyzptlk send us to Gotham and why would he make me Batwoman?”

“He made you Batwoman? I'm gonna beat that little imp to a pulp.”

“Mags, calm down. Just do you have any clue why we're here?” Alex was pacing back and forth on the rooftop.

“He did say something about the roles we were born to play, so maybe he made us people who we were like?”

“I should call Winn then. If he's Supergirl's and Guardian’s tech geek, then he must know something here. I'm gonna assume James is Batman because of the vigilante stuff, and Winn is probably a bat thing. Does Batman have tech support?” Alex knew absolutely nothing about Batman.

Maggie laughed to herself. “Yeah. He has an entire team. Winn's probably a Robin.”

\---

Winn had no clue where he was. He seemed to be in front of a giant computer and that's it. He was also wearing tights, and it was not a good look. Winn looked at himself in the reflection on the computer screen.

“Oh for the love…” before Winn could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by his phone ringing.

“Hello,” He spoke into the receiver.

“It's Alex. Where are you?” Alex was speaking fast.

“Well, you're getting right to the point. I don't really know where I am, but it sure ain't home. I might be in some sort of tower?” Winn scratched his head.

“Ok. Probably one of the Bat towers or something. Are you a Robin?”

Winn looked down and sighed. “Yeah. I think so. I'm assuming you have an outfit too?”

“Yep. Can you contact James? If you're a Robin, he should be a click away,” Alex said.

“Alright. I'll try,” Winn said before hanging up the phone.

He honestly had no idea what he was doing. There was a button on the keyboard in the shape of a bat, so he thought that might be the best bet. Winn sometimes got lucky.

A new tab had opened on the screen and it was of James’ face.

“James? James! Oh thank God. Are you ok? Is Kara there? Do you guys know where Alex and Maggie are? Or why we're in Gotham?” Winn asked questions at a mile a minute.

James seemed calm and collected on screen. “Winn, it's okay. I'm with Kara, and I have no clue where Alex and Maggie are or why we're in Gotham. I'm assuming this is Mxyzptlk’s fault.”

“Probably.”

\---

Kara and James were still on the damn rooftop, and it wasn't fun anymore. Kara had been walking in circles and James just decided to sit on the edge.

“I just don't get why he made me Wonder Woman?” Kara asked, not expecting an answer. James just shrugged his shoulders.

“Maybe there was a romance between her and Batman? I have no clue,” James said. Now of all times was when Mxyzptlk finally showed up.

“Finally!” Kara said. She looked at Mxy and noticed he was dressed as Superman, again. “Why?”

“Don't you see? Superwonder vs Wonderbats has been an argument for decades,” Mxy said full of himself.

"Ship names? Seriously?” Kara was done with his shit and it hasn't even been an hour. “You know what? Fine. Fine. Just bring back Alex, Maggie, and Winn.”

“Sure thing, darling,” Mxy said with the snap of his fingers.

As if by magic, well it was magic, the three friends had all appeared on the rooftop next to Kara and James. The couple took this time to laugh at Winn.

“Hey! Come on,” Winn crossed his arms.

“Dude,” James spoke up, “You look ridiculous.”

“Oh like you look any better,” Winn stepped towards James.

“At least I'm not wearing a primary color.” James gestured to Kara, Winn, and Alex.

Alex took that as her cue to speak up. “Don't bring Batwoman into this.”

Mxyz had rolled his eyes. “Why are you all unhappy? Isn't this what you wanted?” He moved to be face to face with James. “You're a highly respected vigilante,” he moved to Kara. “You're a hero and an even better role model to women everywhere,” next Winn. “Well, you're normally a watered-down Robin. This just gave you the outfit.” Mxy laughed and Winn did not. He stepped in front of Maggie. “I just gave you your old job back, sweetheart.” Then he finally moved to Alex. “All I did was make you who everyone wants you to be. It's about time Alex Danvers became the Batwoman.” Now that set Alex off.

She rushed forward and grabbed Mxyzptlk’s shirt collar, promptly slamming his body against the wall of the door to the roof entrance. “I will never be Batwoman,” Alex said fuming. “I am not Kate Kane. There are so many reasons why this is wrong, but here's the one I like. Lesbians. Are. Not. Interchangeable,” Alex made sure to punctuate every word. She released his collar and he fell to the ground.

“Fine. Anyone else hate this?” Mxyzptlk asked. Everyone raised their hands. “Alright. Batsy, why don't you go first? Then we can go in order.”

“I'm not Batman. This isn't my story,” James said.

Kara stepped forward. “As much as I love Diana, I'm nowhere near as good as her. Also, did you really think this would work? Like you have to stop dressing up as my cousin.”

“Point taken. Winslow?” Mxyzptlk asked.

“1. Don't call me that. Winn is fine. And 2. This is not a good look on me,” Winn motioned at his entire outfit.

“Well, I think it makes you look rather dashing. How about you, Ms Sawyer? Any problems?”

Maggie just took a deep breath. “I got out of Gotham. I didn't want to come back. Also, making Alex Batwoman was a really really really bad call. You made her my ex. She was gonna kill you earlier.”

“Okay. I get it. No one likes this. Let's avoid real life stories then? How about some fictional ones?” Mxy said and snapped his fingers. The world went black again.


	2. Seattle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this keeps getting cheesier and cheesier I'm so sorry also this is the grey's au no one asked for lmao. I'm not a doctor I only did a lot of research so I'm sorry if u are a doctor who's reading this. thanks chay for being a beta

The world reappeared once more, but this time, they were at least all in the same area. Alex, Winn, and Maggie were standing on a balcony looking down at Kara and James, who seemed to be standing in the middle of a lobby of sorts. There was a sign on the wall that said “Seattle Grace Hospital,” and it seemed familiar to everyone, but no one could place it.

All of them seemed to be wearing hospital scrubs, and if possible, it seemed like the quality of life got worse. Not like “life sucks,” but as if the world around them became low quality. 

“Are we in 2008 or something?” Winn asked. Alex and Maggie looked at each other with confusion.

“I'm not sure,” Alex said. She patted down the side of her lab coat and felt something in her pocket. She reached in and pulled out a phone. “It's a flip phone. I have a flip phone.”

“You should check the date,” Maggie asked. Alex nodded and opened the phone. 

“2008,” Alex said with slight disappointment. 

“Hey, wait. If we're doctors, shouldn’t we have IDs or some form of identification?” Winn was onto something. All three of them began to check their pockets, and found the IDs clipped to their shirt pockets. 

“Mine says Maggie Sloan,” Maggie spoke. “Great. Mxy had to change the first name.”

“I'm Lexie Grey?” Alex questioned. “Nice going Mxy. He made me some variation of Alex. Wait, why is this so familiar?” It was like lightning struck. “We're in Grey's Anatomy. I'm Lexie, Maggie's a female Mark, and I'm assuming Kara is Meredith and James is Derek. That would make Winn-”

“George O’ Malley?” Winn spoke as he read off his ID. 

Maggie stifled a laugh, “You're George.”

“Hey! What do you have against George?” Winn asked. Instead of answering all Maggie and Alex did was exchange looks. 

Alex moved closer to Maggie. “You watched Grey's?” She asked.

“I used to watch it, but I haven’t really caught up on the more recent episodes,” Maggie replied.

“Yeah, I stopped watching after the plane crash.”

\---

James and Kara looked at each other, not knowing what to do next. Kara was the first to speak up. 

“We're in Grey's Anatomy.” She said and relaxed her shoulders.

“How do you know?” James asked.

“There's a sign on the wall that says ‘Seattle Grace Hospital,’ and Mxy said no more real life things or movies, so we're in a TV show,” Kara replied.

“Do you have any clue why he would put us here?” 

“To be honest, I think he's just playing with us now,” Kara said and patted down her coat for any form of ID. “I'm Meredith. I'm the main character. You're probably Derek.”

James looked for his ID. “Yep. That makes sense though as we are dating. What about Alex, Maggie, and Winn? I see them up on the walkway, but who would they be? I never watched Grey's Anatomy,” James said.

“That was a smart choice. This show is a mess. I don't know who they would be. Meredith does have a sister, so maybe Alex is Lexie?” Kara asked and dug into her pocket and pulled out a flip phone. “I'm just gonna call Lexie and see if Alex picks up.” Kara dialed the phone.

\---

Alex's phone rang and she answered.

“Hello? Oh hi, Kara. Yeah we'll be down in a second,” Alex said and ended the call. She turned to Maggie and Winn. “Kara wants us to go downstairs.” They nodded their heads in agreement and followed Alex down the hall.

“Didn't George and Lexie have a thing in the early seasons?” Maggie asked when they got to the elevators.

Alex turned to stand in front of Winn. “Schott, don't get any ideas,” she said pointing her finger at him. 

“Chill, don't worry. I watched the early seasons too. George was all about Meredith for a while, like I was about Kara so that makes sense why I would be him,” he responded.

“George died though,” Maggie said. The elevator doors opened and they all stepped inside. 

“Yeah, but so did Lexie and Mark,” Winn said and stood in the corner of the elevator. “So, I get why I'm George, and it makes sense that Maggie's Mark as they're both suave womanizers.”

“Hey!” Maggie shouted at him.

“What? I mean in the first year of meeting you, we had already met 3 of your exes. And those are just the ones in National City,” Winn defended himself and crossed his arms. “Just stinks that Mxy didn't have a character for you to be and instead changed Mark.” Maggie glared at Winn, but he continued. “I just don't get why Alex is Lexie. No offense, but Alex isn't as sweet and soft, I guess soft would be the word, as Lexie. You both are huge nerds, though.”

Alex stood away from the buttons on the inside of the door. “Thanks, Winn,” Alex said sarcastically. “I guess it could be that Meredith and her are sisters, and possibly the whole Lexie and Mark thing. I actually would've probably became Lexie, had Kara not come into my life. I only really became aggressive and spiraled because I was always trying to not be outshined by her.” Alex shrugged her shoulders trying to make her emotional issues seem nonchalant. “Also, people have told me that I look like Lexie before,” Alex said with a smile.

Maggie and Winn both looked confused at that one. 

“Really?” Maggie asked. “I don't see it.”

The elevator doors opened all they all walked out to meet James and Kara in the lobby.

\---

The hospital was busy and it was strange that none of the friends had noticed it before. People were waiting in the seating area and nurses walked up and down the halls. 

Kara saw Alex and ran over to hug her. James followed and went to hug Maggie and Winn.

“Alex, I'm so glad you're here. I'm so glad all of you are here,” Kara said and James nodded in agreement. “I guess now we're in Grey's Anatomy and we're doctors,” Kara giggled.

James spoke up. “I wouldn't rely on that last assumption too much, Kara. The only one of us that can actually probably keep up here is Alex.”

“Actually, I dropped out of med school,” Alex said. 

“Well, we're screwed then,” Winn said.

“Come on, guys. Be positive. We were heroes in Gotham, so maybe we can be doctors here,” Kara said.

“What do we do now then?” Alex asked.

“I guess we try to find Mxyzptlk. He could be anywhere,” Kara said. 

“He did want us to ‘play the roles we were born to play,’ so maybe we just have to be doctors,” Alex said. 

“Since no one has any better ideas. Let's be doctors!” Kara said too enthusiastically.

\---

The 5 of them had honestly no idea of what to do. They were all just standing around waiting for something to happen until two familiar faces walked up to the group.

Winn ran to them.

“J’onn! M’gann!” Winn yelled as he went to hug both of them.

“Gesundheit, O’Malley,” the guy who was clearly not J’onn said. He brushed Winn away.

“Sorry, I thought you were someone else,” Winn said. 

“Who else would I be? Are you feeling alright?” asked not-J’onn.

“I'm perfectly fine, sir,” Winn replied.

Alex leaned over to whisper in Maggie's ear. “He's Webber and she must be Bailey. Oh no,” Alex said. 

M’gann, correction, Bailey walked towards the group. “What are you all waiting around for?” She questioned. 

“We're waiting for assignments,” Alex said. 

“I gave them earlier, but in case you need a reminder,” M’gann let out a deep sigh. “Grey, you're still working on that clinical trial with Shepherd, and Shepherd you have a tumor removal today. Sloan, I assume you already know what to do.”

“Uh… Yes,” Maggie said and turned to Winn and Alex. “O’Malley and the other Grey are with me today.” 

“Two interns?” M’gann asked. 

“Yes, there's a lot of consultations scheduled today, and I need all the help I can get.” 

“Alright then. What are the rest of you waiting for? Go do your jobs.” 

Maggie took Alex and Winn and they ran out of the lobby.

“Grey and Shepherd, wait,” M’gann said. 

“What is it,” he paused for a moment, “Bailey?” James said. He couldn't remember her name.

“I better not catch you two in an on call room.” 

Kara's face went bright red.

\---

Alex, Winn, and Maggie were walking down the halls of the hospital still very confused. 

“They didn't recognize us,” Winn said. You could hear the sadness in his voice. Maggie patted him on the back.

“If they think we're actually the characters from the show, then we are the only ones that actually know what's going on. We need to find Mxyzptlk soon,” Alex said. 

Eventually, they did find the plastics ward of the hospital, and stopped by the nursing station. 

“So, ladies,” Maggie said as she waltzed up to the desk. “What do I have going on today?”

One of the nurses grabbed a few binders and handed them to Maggie. The other nurse wouldn't stop looking at Maggie and biting her lip. Alex was starting to become a little bit uneasy. Both nurses seemed incredibly familiar though.

“Siobhan? Lyra? What happened?” Winn had walked up to the station. Lyra was human and Siobhan was no longer a metahuman.

Siobhan scoffed. “Do you not remember? You gave me syphilis, George,” she said. 

Alex and Maggie had to try not to laugh. 

“You also moved on to Lexie the second you found out,” she added.

“Lyra?” Winn asked ready for backlash. 

She still had that accent when she spoke. “You weren't for me,” Lyra said and ran her fingers up Maggie's arm that was resting on the desk. Maggie just smiled. 

Alex had become quite jealous at that point. She pulled Maggie away and it caused her to drop the binders she was holding. Winn was left to deal with his exes, and picked up the papers Maggie had dropped. 

“What are you doing?” Alex asked. There was definitely slight attitude in her voice. 

“Relax, I'm just playing a part here,” she said. “It looks like you're jealous.”

“What? No. I'm being perfectly fine,” Alex said and crossed her arms. 

“Ok. Then let's get back to our jobs,” Maggie said.

“And let those nurses swoon all over you?” Alex moved closer to Maggie. “I don't think so.” 

Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. It had drawn some looks from other workers in the hospital, and Maggie noticed. 

“Looks like Little Grey and Sloan aren't a thing here yet,” she said. Maggie lowered her voice. “Wanna find an on call room?” 

Alex just nodded. 

They both walked away and Winn was forgotten. 

“Wait! Guys!” Winn shouted for them and tried to run after them with the binders in his hands. It was useless. He had no idea where they went. “Dammit,” he said under his breath. 

\--- 

James and Kara were still wandering around the hospital. They eventually found a board with all the surgeries for the day listed. M'gann/Bailey was right. James had a brain tumor removal scheduled for today.

“Kara, I have no idea how to remove a tumor. I can't do this,” James said.

“You'll be fine,” Kara replied and put her hand on his back. 

“So you're back with him?” a voice had said behind them.

“Excuse me?” Kara said and turned to face the voice. “Lena?”

She looked confused. “No? Izzie. Are you ok? You're back with Derek and are both looking at this board like it's an unsolved rubik's cube,” Not-Lena said.

James and Kara had no response. Kara was trying her hardest to remember what was going on between Meredith and Derek during the early seasons, but she couldn't remember. Their relationship was a rollercoaster. 

Before any of them could continue this riveting conversation, all three of their pagers went off. 

“That's for the ER,” Lena said. “We have to go.” She took off down the hall. James and Kara looked at each other then ran trying to follow her.

\---

M’gann was by the ambulance entrance and helping bring patients into the ER. “We got a car crash and four injured!” She yelled into the room. 

Kara had raced down. “What happened?” She asked and looked at the carnage. Kara hadn't expected to actually see any injuries, much less someone with severe burns, and three other people, kids, with multiple lacerations to the face and body. 

“A car full of teenagers was driving recklessly down the road and they crashed into another car that subsequently caught on fire while the driver was still in it,” M’gann explained.

“Oh,” Kara said. “What can we do?”

“The man needs to be treated for his burns, and the kids need sutures. You're gonna have to check if they need CT scans. You're a doctor, you should know what to do. What's up with you today?” M'gann just tilted her head, but got back to work. “I paged Sloan. Where is she and where are her interns?” 

\---

Maggie had finished putting on her shirt, when she saw her pager. 

“Crap,” she whispered under her breath. “Alex, we gotta go. Now.” Maggie was fixing her hair and trying to look somewhat presentable, and not like she had just been having sex in the on call room. 

Alex was scrambling to do the same. There was a knock on the door. “Hello,” she called out. 

“Guys,” it was Winn. He eventually found where they had gone, but opted to do laps around the hospital instead. “There's a car crash in the ER. They need Maggie. Also, please don't have sex in any of these universes.”

Maggie opened the door and both her and Alex got out. “I have no idea what you're talking about,” Maggie said, clearly lying. Winn just sighed. 

All three of them ran to the ER, with Winn leading the way, and ignored the strange looks from the nurses. 

\---

They got to the ER and were greeted by a panicked Kara, a confused James, and a clearly knowledgeable M’gann. 

“You all finally showed up,” Kara said. 

“Yeah, sorry. We were busy,” Alex said and looked at Maggie. Winn just rolled his eyes. 

Kara just raised her hands up in defeat. “I don't wanna know.”

“So, what do I have to do,” Maggie asked. 

M’gann noticed them all just standing around, and marched over. “Doctor Sloan. Doctor Grey. Go help that man in the burn unit. O’Malley, stay here with Grey and Doctor Stevens and check the kids that were involved with the crash.”

Winn gave a “Yes, ma’am” before going to one of the beds where one of the kids was. He really didn't know what to do, but he hoped it would come to him like riding a bike.

Kara went over to the last victim of the crash and actually started to talk to him, while cleaning his cuts. 

“So, what happened?” 

The kid was still shaken up. “We were just driving along the road, and I guess we weren't paying attention because next thing I know, we're scrambling to get out of the car and the one in front of us is on fire,” he said. 

“Ok, it looks like you're gonna need some stitches, but it doesn't look like you've broken anything,” Kara said and gave him further examination. His pupils were starting to dilate and he started to move back and forth in the bed like he was losing his balance.

“That's good. I don't feel too well though.” The last part of his sentence became weak as he collapsed on the floor. 

“He's unconscious!” Kara yelled. 

“Get him a head CT now!” James replied. He had no idea where that came from. For the most part of this experience he had taken the backseat, avoiding that tumor removal, but now he was in the action. 

Kara and James brought the kid as quickly as they could down to neuro to gave him a CT. Winn was left, once again, with Lena to help stitch up the other victims.

\---

“It's a brain hemorrhage,” James said and pointed at the screen. “Or more specifically, an epidural hematoma.”

“A what?” Kara asked. She couldn't believe that James actually knew what he was talking about.

“There's a buildup of blood between the inside of the skull and the outside of the brain. We're gonna need to remove the blood right away. Kara, can you go get me an O.R?”

Kara nodded and ran out of the room.

\---

Alex was helping Maggie in the burn center, and it was honestly exhilarating. She loved being able to help someone heal, and it was times like this that made her regret dropping out. 

The man had come in with first-degree burns on his shoulders and face, which were pretty simple to deal with. He had also come in with a third-degree burn on his left leg which required the most attention.

Maggie had Alex treat the burns on his face and shoulders, while she treated his leg. At first she had no idea what to do, but then she got into a rhythm. It was like she had been dealing with this stuff her whole life. 

“We’re gonna need intravenous antibiotics to help prevent infection and skin grafts. We could use skin from the right leg which isn't that damaged,” Maggie said. “Alex, can you get me an O.R?”

Alex had just finished treating the burns on the man's face when she ran off. 

\--- 

Winn had just been doing sutures for the past half hour. This poor kid had gotten pretty cut up, but there didn't seem to be any broken bones or head injuries, which was good. 

Lena had been dealing with the same thing, except her patient had managed to break his arm. 

“We're going down to ortho, this bone needs to be set,” Lena said to both the patient and Winn. “See you later, George.” 

Winn looked up from his sutures. “Bye, Len- Iz. Izzie,” he said trying to fix his slip up.

“We're you about to call me Lena? Huh. That's the second time that's happened today. You and Meredith really need to get it together,” She said before leaving the ER. 

“That was kinda close,” Winn mumbled under his breath.

\---

After bumping into each other in the hallway, Kara and Alex managed to both get O.R.s for their patients.

Alex and Maggie brought their guy into O.R. One, and Kara and James brought their kid into O.R. Two. Both couples had their patients prepped for surgery, and began as soon as they could. 

In O.R. One, Alex helped get the man ready for a skin transplant. She was doing alright, but Maggie was nervous. 

“Relax, you’ve been doing this your entire medical career,” Alex said. Maggie could see the smile through her surgical mask, and she attempted to smile back. Had they not been in a sterile room, Alex would’ve kissed Maggie on the cheek. 

In O.R. Two, James was also nervous. He was actually gonna perform brain surgery on this kid. He took a few deep breaths and Kara could see that he was starting to get worked up.

“You're Doctor Derek Shepherd,” Kara told him. “You're one of the best neurosurgeons in the country. You got this.” She smiled and James could tell that she was doing that thing where she smiled with her eyes too. 

\---

“Come on, you got this,” Winn said to himself, in the middle of the hallway, in front of a vending machine. He was trying to get a bag of chips, but they had gotten stuck on the way down, so now he was praying that the next snack he got would dislodge the chips. It did not.

“Dammit,” he said and shook the machine slightly.  

\---

Both surgeries lasted about five hours and all of those involved were exhausted. After both patients were taken to recovery, the group of friends had managed to meet up in the hall. 

"Alex! Guess what we just did?” Kara asked a little too enthusiastically.

“Brain sur-” Alex tried to say, but got cut off.

“Brain surgery!” Kara finished. “It was actually pretty cool.” 

James let out a breath. “I performed a successful craniotomy on a 19 year old. I saved his life,” He said. 

“I don't think we can top brain surgery, but the skin graft that was placed on my guy's leg wasn't rejected and he'll hopefully make a decent recovery,” Maggie said. She turned to face Alex. “I wouldn't have been able to do it without you, so thank you.” 

Alex blushed. “It was no problem. Just doing my job as an intern,” She said. 

“Well, you're the finest intern I have ever seen,” Maggie said and grabbed the top of Alex's scrubs and pulled her in for a kiss that went on longer than it should've.

Kara cleared her throat. Maggie and Alex broke apart. 

“Now what?” Kara asked.

“Usually the patients are somehow connected to main plot of the episode by like learning lessons or something,” Alex said. “Maybe there's a connection here?”

Kara scratched her head. “So, we have to find Mxy, and also Winn, but Winn will probably find us. How can that be anyway related to the things we did today?” Kara questioned. This part of the show had always confused her.

“I saw that you were talking to the kid before he collapsed. What did he say?” James asked.

“He said something about not paying attention to what was right in front of him.” 

A light bulb would've appeared on top of Maggie's head if it could. 

“My patients. The one's that came in for consultations today,” she said. “We have to look at those binders.”

Before the group could move anywhere a familiar face came running down the hallway.

“Oh, there you guys are,” Winn said. He was carrying the binders Maggie was looking for. “I realized we still had the consultations to do.”

Maggie took the first binder from him and opened it. In fine print on the page it read:

_ Mr. Mxyzptlk _

“He didn't even bother giving himself a fake name,” Maggie said.

\---

It took less than 15 minutes for the group to find the room Mxyzptlk was in. 

The second they all walked through the door, Mxy jumped off the exam table.

“Well done. I was hoping it wouldn't have taken you this long to find me, but I assume the surgeries went well?” Mxy said.

“We're exhausted,” Kara flat out said.

“You guys are no fun. That's the end of the episode anyway. Let's try something else,” Mxy said and snapped his fingers.

Everything disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always find me at captainsawyers.tumblr.com for all comments and concerns
> 
> also mxy's power is unfathomable and he can literally do anything it's incredible and I do watch grey's I'm a fan I meant no harm through this fic and i only said 2008 as a year cause it was pre George's death and lexie and mark were beginning to be a thing sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try to send them to a different place for every chapter and I already got the next few picked out. 
> 
> As always you can find me at captainsawyers.tumblr.com for any comments and concerns.


End file.
